Hope van Dyne
Hope van Dyne is the daughter of Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne. She is a board member of the Pym Technologies, the company founded by her father. When the new CEO of Pym Technologies Darren Cross, attempted to create and sell a new weapon based on her father's Ant-Man Suit, van Dyne reunited with her father and, along with ex-con named Scott Lang as the new Ant-Man, was able to defeat Cross. After these events, Pym found the possibility of saving his wife due to Lang’s first experience in the Quantum Realm. In the end of the first film, she is allowed by her father to assume her mother's identity as the new Wasp. Over the course of another year, Hope would train alongside Lang, forming a romantic relationship with him, until he aided Steve Rogers and some of the Avengers escape the law after which she and her father cut ties with him. Two years later she brings Lang back into the fold to help rescue her mother. Hope, Pym and Lang successfully managed to retrieve her mother and also faced Ava Starr when she became a threat. Hope reconciled with Lang and started having a romantic relationship with him again. Alongside her parents, Hope was among the people who turned to ashes following Thanos' success in assembling his Infinity Gauntlet and wiping out half the population, but was later restored by Bruce Banner. Biography ''Ant-Man Hope's relationship with her father Hank Pym became distant after her mother Janet van Dyne was lost in a subatomic spacial void called the Quantum Realm. Instead of comforting his seven year old daughter,Pym became lost in his own grief and sent her away to boarding school. In response, Hope took to studying martial arts, becoming proficient enough to later train Scott Lang effectively in only a few days. Van Dyne cast the deciding vote that ousted Pym from Pym Technologies. She then proceeded to work at Cross Technologies as Darren Cross' assistant.However, as she worked closer with Cross, she discovered he was attempting to replicate her father's designs for the Ant- Man suit, intending to sell it to the military and possibly to HYDRA. Fearing the consequences, van Dyne contacted her father and convinced him to assist her in stopping Cross. When Darren Cross organised a presentation of his Yellowjacket suit to potential investors, van Dyne attended and greeted Hank Pym when he arrived, although she refused to call him "Dad" and instead referred to him as Doctor Pym. Van Dyne stayed close as Cross presented the armor and its abilities. Once it was over, van Dyne spoke to Pym about their plan to stop Cross, and Pym revealed he found a person who could assist them in their mission. Van Dyne pushed for Pym to allow her to complete the mission herself, he refused to allow her to take the same risks that her mother had taken. To celebrate his success, Darren Cross invited van Dyne to dinner at a restaurant. There Cross began to rant about both of their fractured relationships with Hank Pym before van Dyne toasted to Cross' accomplishments and Van Dyne told him he deserved everything that was coming to him. Back at Pym Technologies, van Dyne and Darren Cross continued their work to complete their version of the Pym Particles. Cross instead of using mice as originally believed, began using lambs in his experiments, however the tests continued to prove unsuccessful and the lambs were crushed under the pressure of shrinking in size; these failures did not stop Cross and he continued to bring out new subjects, much to van Dyne's ever-growing concern. Ant-Man and the Wasp ''To be added ''Avengers: Endgame ''To be added Character traits Hope has a focused and determined personality proved herself a hyper-competent hero when compared to Scott Lang. Hope can also sometimes be very arrogant and snarky, as seen when she mocks Scott by calling him "princess" or "useless" when he acts incompetent. Hope is generally self-assured and blunt, being brutally honest about Scott's apparent poor hero skills and his friends' unimpressive thieving reputation. Despite her outspoken demeanor, she does try to motivate Scott by encouraging him, tutoring him, and telling him that he's not that much of a failure when he does eventually improve. Initially, Hope disliked Scott simply because of his criminal record and apparent incompetence; however, she even grows to respect Scott and becomes proud of him when he demonstrates that he learned what she has been teaching him. Hope eventually became romantically affectionate towards Scott, but showed slight embarrassment for it. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Volukinesis:' Through the use of the EMP Communication Device given to her by her father, Hank Pym, Hope can use electromagnetic waves to communicate and control insects, primarily ants. The device uses electromagnetic waves to mimic the pheromones and stimulate the olfactory nerve center of insect sized organisms. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Due to her being raised by her father, Hank Pym, Hope is an expert in many fields of science. *'Expert Scientist:' Due to her being raised by her father, Hank Pym, Hope is an excellent scientist. *'Expert Martial Artist:' Hope had been trained in martial arts since she was 7 years old, becoming an excellent martial artist; Hope employs a mixed martial art including elements of Muay Thai, Brazilian jiu jitsu, judo and aikido. Equipment *'Wasp suit:' Allows Hope to shrink in size and fly. Relationships *Hank Pym - Father. *Janet van Dyne - Mother. *Scott Lang - Ally, trainee and boyfriend. *Luis - Ally. *Dave - Ally. *Kurt - Ally. *Darren Cross - Boss turned enemy; deceased. *Mitchell Carson - Enemy. *Thanos - Killer; deceased. *Thanos (2014 version) - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) **''Ant-Man'' (First appearance) - Evangeline Lilly **''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' - Evangeline Lilly **''Avengers: Endgame'' - Evangeline Lilly Behind the scenes *Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely revealed that Wasp was going to appear in Captain America: Civil War but was cut from the film in early drafts. Trivia *In the MC2 comics, Hope Pym is the daughter of Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne, she is known as the supervillain Red Queen. Gallery ''Ant Man'' AntMan3.png HopevanDyne.jpg Hope_van_Dyne.jpg Ant-Man Still 17.jpg Ant-Man (film) 22.png Ant-Man (film) 25.png Ant-Man (film) 10.png Ant-Man (film) 39.png Darren Cross and Hope van Dyne.jpg Ant-Man (film) 45.png Hope van Dyne 02.jpg Hope, Scott and Hank.jpg Ant-Man (film) 50.png Ant-Man-Heist Layout.JPG Ant-Man Still 17.jpg Hope's Wasp Suit.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Rs_600x600-140821150149-600-2evangeline-lily-instagram_copy.jpg|Evangeline Lilly in set with Paul Rudd Ant-Man Filming 3.JPG Ant-Man Filming 4.jpg Ant-Man BTS.png Ant-Man BTS 2.jpg Ant-Man BTS3.png Ant-man-poster-03.jpg ''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' Hope van Dyne in her Wasp suit.jpg AatW Hope and Hank.jpg AatW Wasp growing.jpg AatW Wasp.jpg AatW Wasp-1.jpg ''Avengers: Endgame'' Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Endgame Character Posters 24.jpg See Also *Wasp Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Ant-Man characters Category:Avengers characters Category:Love interest Category:Pym Technologies personnel Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Characters with Size Manipulation Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Characters with Acrobatic skills Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Revived